


The Toxins we Breathe In

by TheFireWithinBurns7511



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anti Lance McClain, Arguments, BAMF Keith (Voltron), Fighting, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithinBurns7511/pseuds/TheFireWithinBurns7511
Summary: When Keith had days this good, he expected something bad to happen, to counteract all the positive stuff.He just hadn’t been expecting the negative to come so soon._______________________________________________________________________Or, Lance is obnoxious and Keith snaps, because I hate lance, Lance stans beware.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 57





	The Toxins we Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LIKE LANCE OR KLANCE
> 
> DO NOT READ
> 
> YOULL MAKE YOURSELF MISERABLE!!

Keith was having a good day, he’d slept well, his coffee had been fresh, and the barista had been nice, and cute, and he knew how to brew good coffee, (he also knew Keith's number.) 

So his morning had been good, he’d arranged to hangout with Shiro later, which was a breakthrough considering how deep into his honeymoon phase he was.

(He liked Curtis but geez, he’d had to listen to Shiro pine after Curtis for hours, only to now have to listen to him gush about Curtis for hours, would he ever catch a break?)

To top it all off, he’d finally heard back from Iverson on his plans for the new sectors, and the response had been better than he’d expected!

When Keith had days this good, he expected something bad to happen, to counteract all the positive stuff. 

He just hadn’t been expecting the negative to come so soon.

“Hey Keith!” Hunk cheerfully exclaimed as Keith strolled into the break room with a bounce in his step, pausing his conversation with lance to acknowledge the former red paladin.

Keith nodded at him, a pleased smile pulling at the corners of his mouth “Hey guys.”

“You look excited,” Hunk stated, feeling oddly proud about the fact that his moodiest friend was happy about something, “what’s up?”

Keith rocked on the balls of his feet, restraining himself from jumping in place. “Iverson finally got around to checking out those forms I did, y’know the ones for the Rxonite sectors reforestation?” He enthused, finally letting his grin stretch across his face.

“Yeah and? Spit it out.” Lance snapped, not happy about his conversation being interrupted.

Keith deflated slightly, before refocusing his point, “He approved them, and we’re getting funding for a team of 20 to do a 2 movement replanting expedition!”

Lance snorted. “So you came here to shove it in our faces? Real mature Keith.” He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. 

“I’m so sick of you.” Keith snapped, turning to face lance.

“Wh-”

Keith cut him off, “All I wanted was to share something positive with my friends, and you have to constantly make every action I take a personal attack on you!” He ranted, good mood gone, suddenly snappish and angry, withdrawing into his shell.

“W-well, what did you expect when you came here to brag?” Lance spluttered, reaching for the moral high ground.

Keith seethed, letting out a groan of frustration. “I don’t know! Maybe I expected you to be happy for me? For once?”

“Woah guys-” Hunk moved to step in between them, ready to descale the situation, but Keith cut him off again.

“I should have known that’d be too much to ask, god you’re so toxic.” He fumed, grabbing his bag and whipping around, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t heed my warnings, feel free to argue with me in the comments, I would love to hear other perspectives!
> 
> Have a good day! Drink water! Fight the patriarchy!


End file.
